Meeting by Chance
by ixbranna16
Summary: Gilbert spots the new Canadian student for the first time Warnings: PruCan, slight mention of GerIta and Spamano, Yaoi, High School AU, real names used, other pairings possible, made for a good friend of mine on dA
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: PruCan, slight mention of GerIta and Spamano, Yaoi, High School AU, real names used, other pairings possible, made for a good friend of mine on dA~**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Just another normal day at the World Academy...

"Ahaha! You should see your face, West! It is redder than one of those Italian's tomatoes!"

Or at least it was until the school's infamous BTT arrived. However, today was going to be an interesting change for one of the group's members. Why? Because two new students just transferred there, of course.

Gilbert Beilschmidt, the 'Awesome' member of the Bad Touch Trio, was nearly on the ground laughing. He had just pulled a prank on his younger brother, Ludwig. You see, Ludwig had a small (huge) crush on a certain Italian in the school. Gil decided it would be funny to mess with his bro and steal said Italian's phone, sending Ludwig all kinds of messages.

"I should have known that Feliciano would not say such things.", Ludwig muttered quietly, taking the phone from Gilbert and stomping away.

Gil called after him, "I know you like him bruder, just make your move already!"

Behind the still laughing Prussian, the other two members of the BTT were (quite literally) on the ground laughing. Francis Bonnefoy, being the first to compose himself, stood and gave Gilbert a pat on the shoulder. "Ahh, mon ami, that was quite ze joke, non?", he said with his heavy French accent, "Next time we should steal Lovino's phne and do the same to our dear Antonio~"

At this, the third member of the group went silent. "Hon hon, looks like we caught his attention.", Francis said playfully, causing Gil to bust into laughter yet again.

"Don't bring my little Lovi into this!", Antonio shouted half heartedly.

He wasn't really mad or worried at all. Really, he was just as happy and cheerful as ever, which is what he always seemed to be. Soon enough, they were all finished scooping each other off the ground (literally) and in search of new prey to stalk, prank, or just harass in general.

They eventually made their way to class, albeit fifteen minutes late, and sat in the back. From there, they had a perfect position to mess with all of the other students. Antonio was already off making Lovino blush and ready to punch the Spaniard in the face. Nothing new, really, as Lovino Vargas was always easy to piss off.

Francis had made his way over to chat with a group of girls, flirting and offering roses to them (which he pulls out of thin air). He had a reputation as the school flirt as well, mostly because he offered roses and more to anything with two legs.

That just left the group's 'leader' to sit in the back, a smirk on his face. Gilbert was basically challenging anyone to come up and bother him with something. Everyone knew better though, as the albino would immediately go off into a speech about how awesome he is or tell of one of his greatest pranks.

Today was different, though. Before the bell could ring to change the classes, two unfamiliar students stepped into the classroom. They were obviously twins, but one definitely stood out more than the other did. At least, he stood out to everyone but Gil, who was too focused on the shy one behind him.

The new kid had shoulder length blonde hair, kinda like Francis's, but his had a strange curl coming from the top. His eyes were a blue-purple colour, and he was holding a small polar bear plush in his arms.

Gilbert's heart seemed to stop when he saw the boy, but that shouldn't happen right? It was a weird new feeling for him, but he tried to ignore it as best he could.

"Gilbert, pay attention!", shouted Professor Germania angrily, "Did you just hear me?"

He looked up at his grandpa and put his smirk back on, "Yeah, sure! Whatever you say!"

Then he noticed that the shy new kid was standing right beside Germania, almost hiding behind him. The Professor shook his head, "At least pretend you were listening to me. This is Matthew Williams, he's new, so I want YOU to show him around the school."

The Prussian faltered slightly and looked up at his grandfather questioningly. The tall German sighed and pointed at Arthur Kirkland, currently being bombarded with questions from the other new student. "I would have sent them both with him, but...I think he has a handful as it is.", Germania said, looking back down at Gil, "So I leave this one to you, understand?"

When Professor Germania gave that look, Gilbert already knew an argument would be a lost cause. His grandpa could be so disagreeable sometimes, but nothing to do about it now. Smirk returning, he turned to the new student and held out a hand, "Nice to meet you, Birdie, I'm Gilbert "The Awesome" Beilschmidt!"

The shy boy looked up and took his hand hesitantly, "M-my name's Matthew..."

"Yeah, yeah, sure. You look more like a Birdie though, so I'm gonna call you that!", Gil said absently, too caught up in the fact that he was currently touching the new kids hand.

A blush spread across the new kid's cheeks after a moment. "Uh...y-you can let go now...", he said, voice almost a whisper.

Cheeks turning slightly pink, Gilbert snatched his hand away quickly and laughed it off. Then he stood up and grabbed Matthew's arm, still laughing, "Alright, Birdie! Let's go get this tour thing over with!"

Another dark blush covered the shy boy's face as he was dragged along. "I-It's Matthew...", he whispered, smiling slightly, "But...I don't mind being called Birdie..."

And that's where it all began.

* * *

**This was written for a friend's birthday, though now I want to continue it lol**

**Should I?**

**~~Brianna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: PruCan, slight mention of UsUk GerIta and Spamano, Yaoi, High School AU, real names used, other pairings possible, made for a good friend of mine on dA~**

**ENJOY!**

**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

**~1 year later~**

"Birdie! Hey! Heeey! Up here!", Gilbert shouted from the school's roof, trying to gain the attentions of the Canadian below him. Matthew was sitting on the stairs and unfortunately for Gil, he had headphones in and he was reading a book. The albino looked around to see if there was any way he could get the other's attention. "Hmm...", he wondered as he grabbed a water balloon he had filled for a prank later that day, "Maybe if I just throw it near him..."

Of course, when he did finally agree to his own plan, someone else had came up and stopped to talk to Matthew for a moment. Without even looking much, Gilbert tossed it over the side then watched in horror and slight fear at the filled water balloon heading straight for a familiar mop of long brown hair. "EEEEEK!", Elizaveta screamed as she was soaked, "What the hell was that!?"

Angrily, she looked up and caught a glimpse of retreating white hair. "GILBERT!", she shouted and waved her fist, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS ONE BEILSCHMIDT, YOU HEAR ME!?"

Matthew watched the whole scene quietly and shook his head, standing and heading inside as Liz ran off to find Gilbert and exact her revenge, most likely with a frying pan. It was no surprise to him when later in Biology, Gil came in with a black eye, followed by a still fuming Elizaveta, keeping the frying pan in her hands in case anything else happened. He was used to this new life already, and it had only been a year. It was interesting, to say the least. With a smile, he looked over at Alfred, who was currently poking Arthur's cheek. The latter blushed and shoved his hand away, mumbling and frowning even more.

His brother and Arthur hardly seemed like the school's best couple, but despite their constant bickering about the most random stuff in public, Matthew had the chance to see them in private, and it was actually cute, if not a little gross for him. Since they always forgot he was in the room, he was often subjected to seeing them make-out when they thought no one was there.

Sighing and reflecting on his own love life, which he did not have, he felt a little sad. The closest he had to someone liking him was Gil, and all he could get out of the guy was either the word awesome, or mixed signals. Maybe he liked somebody else? He always seemed to pick on Elizaveta, but she was with Roderich most of the time. Maybe he's just a flirt, a tease or something.

Matthew gently hit his head off the desk and sighed. Gil had no idea how much he was crushing on him, and there was no way he would be able to tell him. It was just a chance that they had met last year and stayed something like friends the whole time.

Even after school, these thoughts were still floating around in the poor Canadian's head. He just didn't get it. "Birdie!", came Gil's voice from behind him, and he stopped, freezing up some as his heart raced. "H-hey Gil...", he whispered and turned to smile at the approaching boy, "Did you need something?"

Gilbert smiled and threw an arm around Matthew's shoulders, causing the other to blush and stutter some. "Yeah, I do. Wanna hang out tonight, just chill?", he asked smirking as he usually did, "I haven't seen ya for a few days."

Mattie smiled and nodded slowly, continuing the walk towards his own house, "S...sure Gil, that sounds fun. Where are we going?" His voice was still barely above a whisper but it was enough for the Prussian to hear and mentally celebrate.

"Let's go to your place, and if Golden Boy and Eyebrows are making out on the couch, then we can go to my house, deal?", Gil asked, smiling more than smirking now, "Hell, we could even go to the library and study if my bruder has Feliciano with him on that couch!"

Laughing lightly and nodding, Matthew walked on up to his house and peeked in. He quickly shut the door and shook his head, "Al and Arthur are already in there and..." He blushed some and grabbed Gil's arm, "L-let's just leave it at that."

With that, they headed off to Gilbert's house, which was also occupied. Not really wanting to go to the library, Gil grabbed Matthew's hand and dragged the blushing Canadian off to the park. "Oh come on, even here!", Gil said with a sigh, seeing Elizaveta taking a stroll with Roderich through the flowers, "I give up, finding a private place to make-out is harder than it looks!"

Matthew stared at him and spluttered out, "W-w-what are y-you talking ab-bout Gil?"

Gilbert just flashed his smirk back at him and took off again, taking a now really flustered blonde with him. Then he finally stopped running and slipped into yet another house. "Alright, I KNOW no one is here. Grandpa is still at the school...", he muttered then sat back and relaxed on the couch, "Ahh...finally, time to chill...come on and sit Birdie, we gotta talk."

Fidgeting a bit before taking a seat and being pulled close, Mattie kept his gaze fixed on the floor. "O-Okay Gil...b-but what did you mean at the park...?"

Gilbert chuckled and Matthew felt his heart race even faster. "Jeez, and they say your bruder is the thick one.", he said and gently tilted the other's face up to smile at him, "I like you, Matthew, have for a long while, I'm just a little more...shy when it comes to this, I guess. Yeah, I know, the awesome Gilbert is shy sometimes, go figure, huh?"

Blushing vividly now, Matthew smiled and let out a soft chuckle, "Why didn't you just say so?" Then he took the Prussian by surprise and pulled him in closer, connecting their lips in a quick, chaste kiss, "I like you too, and I can be brave if i want to."

Going from stunned to having a playful smirk again, Gil hugged him and was about to kiss him again when he heard the front door open. Professor Germania walked in and glared, "Gilbert!"

"Scheiße! Führen Sie Birdie!", Gilbert shouted as he stood and quickly ran for the back door, both leaving an angry teacher shouting at them in German as they made their way down the street.

But that's what they're used to.

* * *

**Here's chapter 2 ^^**

**Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**~Brianna**


End file.
